Antes de Hogwarts
by kittymariposa
Summary: Lily y James se conocen siendo niños. Cultivan una linda amistad. Se separan por cosas de la vida para luego volverse a encontrar en Hogwarts.
1. Dos familias que viven en mundos

**Antes de Hogwats**

Lily y James

Capitulo 1: Dos Familias que viven en dos mundos diferentes

En el Valle de Godric. En este lugar solo viven familias de magos. Entre estas familias estaban los Potter. Eran un matrimonio de Aurores con dos hijos un niño de 6 años y una niña de 5 años. Los niños son James y Jessica Potter. Como ellos tenían mucho trabajo mandaron a su hija Jessica con sus abuelos a Estados Unidos, mientras que James se quedo con ellos.

James era un niño de pelo negro como el azabache y ojos almendrados, era igual a su padre, mientras que su hermana Jessica se parece mas a la mama tiene el pelo castaño y ojos almendrados y los dos era blancos.

James se pasa el día merodeando por todos lados, como cualquier niño de su edad...

Un día James llego a los límites del Valle. A los niños les estaba prohibido cruzar los límites. El sabía que no podía cruzar porque al otro lado viven los muggles.

Mientras en el otro lado del Valle donde viven los muggles. Se estaba mudando una familia. Estos eran los Evans. Era un matrimonio con dos hijas. El señor Evans era Embajador de Gran Bretaña, en estos momentos esta asignado a la Embajada de Londres, la señora Evans se dedica a las tareas domesticas y a sus hijas. Estas eran dos niñas, Petunia de 8 años y Liliana de 6 años. Petunia es una niña de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules como su padre, en cambio Liliana se parece mas a la madre tiene el pelo largo rojo y unos ojos color esmeralda. Son unas niñas lindas y se llevan muy bien, claro tienen sus diferencias como cualquier niño de su edad. Los señores Evans guardaban un secreto muy celosamente que ni siquiera sus hijas conocían.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	2. Como se conocieron

Capitulo 2: Como se conocieron

James salía todos los días a merodear. Hasta que un día llego a los limites y vio en el otro lado a dos niñas que corrían en algo que el no sabia lo que era nunca lo había visto antes (en realidad el no conocía nada de los muggles).

(Esto es al mismo tiempo)

Lily y Petunia estaban felices con su nueva casa y decidieron salir a dar un paseo en bicicleta a conocer el vecindario. Llegaron a los límites de la calle. Lily y Petunia no pueden pasar de los limites (Lily se preguntaba porque no podrían pasar al otro lado). Recordando esto iban a virar cuando vieron un chico que las estaba observando, del otro lado de los límites. Ellas terminaron de virar y siguieron su camino.

Así pasaron los días. Todos los días ellas salían a dar su paseo y veían siempre al chico en el mismo sitio.

El chico decidió cruzar los límites y seguir a las chicas sin que ellas lo vieran. Lo que el no sabia era que la niña de pelo rojo, estaba observando sus movimientos y los vio cuando se fue detrás de ellas.

Lily no le dijo nada a su hermana y siguió su camino cuando llegaron a la casa. Entraron pero Lily se asomo por la ventana a ver si veía al chico, y hay estaba observándolo todo. Ella salio por la puerta de atrás. Y le dio tremendo susto al chico.

-¿Quién eres? -dijo Lily

-Yo, soy James Potter y tú –dijo James

-Lilian Evans, mucho gusto –dijo Lily

-¿Por qué nos velas todos los días desde los limites¿Y por que nos has seguido hoy? –dijo Lily

-La primera vez que las vi me llamo la atención en eso que corren todos los días. Nunca había visto nada igual. Mis padres no me permiten cruzar los límites. Pero hoy me gano la curiosidad y por eso las seguí. –dijo James.

-¿Quieres entrar en la casa a tomar una limonada y te presento a mi hermana? -dijo Lily

-Claro, gracias. –dijo James

Lily muy contenta con su nuevo amigo entro en la casa y fueron a la cocina, donde sirvió dos limonadas, en eso entro Petunia.

-Petunia te presento a James, el chico los limites –dijo Lily

-Mucho gusto –dijo Petunia (mirando al chico de reojo).

-El gusto es mío –dijo James

-Lily seguimos corriendo mas tarde que voy a ver televisión, adiós. –dijo Petunia

-Adiós -dijeron los dos a la vez

Al rato cuando estaban por salir. Entro en la cocina la señora Evans.

-Mama, te presento a mi nuevo amigo James Potter –dijo Lily

-Hola señora mucho gusto –dijo James

-Bienvenido a esta casa. –dijo la Sra. Evans

-Lily ¿Dónde vive? -dijo la señora Evans.

-Mama, es el chico que te dije que siempre esta en los limites, donde no podemos cruzar. –dijo Lily

-Señora yo estaba en los limites, vivo del otro lado, hace días que observo a las chicas, hoy me gano la curiosidad y cruce los limites y las seguí. Lily me cacho y después me invito a tomar una limonada. –dijo James

-Mama, no hice mal verdad –dijo Lily

-No hija eso estuvo muy bien -dijo la señora Evans

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, no tengo permiso para estar aquí, y si llegan mis padres se pueden preocupar –dijo James

Al otro día James cruzo más temprano y llego asta la casa de Lily y la llamo.

-Mama voy a enseñar a James a correr bicicleta –dijo Lily

-Tengan cuidado –dijo la señora Evans

(James, por fin se el nombre de esa cosa)

-Vamos que estoy loco por aprender –dijo James

Salieron de la casa, y comenzaron a correr a la hora James ya corría como todo un experto. Así pasaron todo el día cuando James se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde. Como le voy a avisar a mis padres donde estoy pensaba James)

-James¿Qué te pasa? -dijo Lily

-No le dije a mis padres donde iba a estar –dijo James

-Cuando entremos a la casa los llamamos por teléfono o le decimos a mama que te lleve –dijo Lily

-Gracias –dijo James

-Entremos a la casa –dijo Lily

Cuando entraron vieron a unas personas hablando con la Sra. Evans.

-¿Quiénes serán? -dijo Lily

-Papa, Mama como me encontraron, si no les dije donde estaba –dijo James

-Hijo, María (señora Evans) no aviso –dijo la señora Potter

-James yo conozco a tus padres desde la infancia. Yo siempre viví en esta casa, de niña. –dijo María

-Gracias señora –dijo James

-Hijo, nos tenemos que ir, otro día juegas con ella –dijo el señor Potter

-Mama crees que pueda venir mañana a jugar otra ves –dijo James

-Claro hijo, siempre que avises antes de salir, nos tenias muy preocupados –dijo la señora Potter

-Gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana Lily –dijo James

-Adiós, hasta mañana –dijo Lily

Todos se despidieron y los Potter se marcharon a su casa.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	3. Comienzo de una amistad

Capitulo 3: Comienzo de una amistad

En casa de los Potter:

-Hijo porque nos desobedeciste y cruzaste los limites –Sr. Potter

-Papa, mama, yo estuve muchos días observando a dos niñas desde los límites, y hace unos días las seguí, una de ellas se dio cuenta y me dio tremendo susto, luego nos pusimos a hablar y me invito a entrar a su casa. Así pasaron algunos días, hoy la fui a buscar y me enseño a correr bicicleta y estaba tan entretenido que no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que llegamos a la casa.

-Hijo, que te parecen esas niñas –dijo el señor Potter

-Bien me llevo muy bien con ellas, especialmente con Lily –dijo James

-Me dejaran volver a allá a jugar con ella. –dijo James

-Claro hijo, hablaremos con María -dijo la señora Potter

Los días pasaron y solo quedaban tres semanas de vacaciones. James estuvo todos esos días en casa de los Evans. Sus padres estaban muy ocupados en el ministerio de magia. Y hay se sentía bien y estaba acompañado. Y todos en esa casa lo trataban muy bien.

-Chicos hoy iremos a comprar las cosas para el colegio –dijo la señora Evans

-Cuando nos vamos dijeron Lily y Petunia

-Nos vemos mañana, voy para mi casa –dijo James

-¿Por qué no quieres ir con nosotros? -dijo Lily

-No tengo permiso para ir a otra parte, tampoco tengo dinero. –dijo James

-No te preocupes, tu madre lo sabe, te dejo dinero por si quieres algo –dijo la señora Evans

-Nos vamos o no –dijo Petunia

Todos salieron de la casa y se montaron el coche de la señora Evans. En el coche James pensaba, en como seria ese lugar donde iban a ir y porque tenían que ir a comprar útiles para el colegio. Una hora después llegaron al centro comercial donde comprarían todo lo que necesitaban.

James no sabia que hacer, todo eso era nuevo para el lo miraba asombrado (el no iba a la escuela, los magos van a los 11 años a unas escuelas especiales).

-James, no vas a ver los útiles para el colegio –dijo Lily

-No, yo no se si voy al colegio, bueno nunca e estado en uno –dijo James

-¿Cómo que no vas a un colegio? –Lily

-Hija, hay familias que le dan clases particulares a sus hijos, en casa, quizás ese sea el caso de James –dijo la señora Potter.

-Si eso es –dijo James

-Oh, pero ven a ver los libros, hay muchos interesantes –dijo Lily

James vio muchos libros, unos le llamaron la atención mas que otros, (en realidad nunca había visto ningún libro muggle) al final se compro como 5 libros, lápices, marcadores, libretas y otras cosas. El estaba muy contento con todo lo que llevaba.

-Vengan vamos a la heladería, a comprar unos helados para refrescarnos –dijo señora Evans

-De que lo quieren? -dijo la señora Evans

-Fresa -Petunia

-Vainilla –Lily

-Vainilla –James (el no sabia de que pedir, el no conocía esos sabores)

-Aquí tiene chicos –dijo la señora Evans

Al rato salieron de allí y se dirigieron a la casa de los Evans. Al rato:

-Me tengo que ir me la e pasado muy bien, gracias por todo señora –dijo James

-Quédate un rato más decía Lily

-Deja que se valla –dijo Petunia

-Nos vemos mañana, Lily que quiero enseñarle todo esto a mama –dijo James –muy contento

-Esta, bien hasta mañana. –Lily

Escrito por kittymariposa

Gracias por el mensaje, esta historia le escribi hace tiempo. Me gustan todas las teorias de como empezo el amor de Lily y James y por eso se me ocurrio escribir esta historia. Escribi otra historia que voy a tratar de publicar


	4. Diferencias

Capitulo 4: Diferencias

Cuando el chico se fue Petunia dijo:

-Por fin, hace días no jugamos solas

-Porque no te agrada James –dijo Lily

-Porque aparte de que es un poco extraño, me esta quitando a mi hermanita –dijo Petunia

-Eso no es cierto, tu eres la que te alejas de nosotros –dijo Lily

-Dejémoslo así, vamos a corre bicicleta –dijo Petunia

Salieron de la casa a dar un paseo. Las dos chicas en sus bicicletas.

Mientras que en casa de los Potter. James pensaba en lo divertido que sería ir al colegio con Lily. Escribió esto en su diario. Así se quedo dormido con todas las cosas que compro. Cuando la señora Potter llego y vio a James dormido, con todas esas cosas, las recogió y vio lo que había escrito en el diario. Mas tarde llego el señor Potter.

-Harry tenemos que hablar sobre James. –dijo Elizabeth

-¿Qué pasa con James? -dijo Harry

-Veras a estado todos estos días en casa de los Evans, hoy fueron de compras y el compro libros muggle, libretas, lápices y otro montón de cosas. Además tenía escrito en su diario, que quisiera ir al colegio con Lily. –dijo la señora Potter

-Hablaremos con el cuando se levante. –dijo el señor Potter

Al rato bajo James un poco triste.

-¿Qué te pasa hijo? -dijo el Sr. Potter

-Que ya no voy a volver a ver a Lily y jugar con ella –dijo James

-¿Por qué dices eso James? –dijo el Sr. Potter

-Porque ella se va al colegio y yo me quedare aquí. –dijo James

-Hijo, te hubiera gustado ir al colegio muggle –dijo el señor Potter

-Si, dijo James.

-Vamos a ver que se puede hacer –dijo el señor Potter

-Hijo, prepárate hoy vamos a cenar en casa de los Evans –dijo la señora Potter

James subió a su cuarto a prepararse para ir a casa de los Evans. En la tarde la familia Potter salio a casa de los Evans. Todos se saludaron y los niños se fueron al jardín a jugar, mientras los adultos conversaban en la sala.

-Harry le dijo a María que tenían un problema con James.

-Que problemas puede dar ese chico, es un chico excelente –dijo la señora Evans

-Esta muy triste porque dice que ya no va a poder ver a Lily todos los días porque ella va a comenzar el colegio y el se quedara en casa. –dijo Elizabeth

-El podría ir al colegio con las niñas, por lo menos en lo que le llega la hora de ir a Hogwarts –dijo María

-Tu crees que lo acepten en el colegio, y como podemos hacer para que lo acepten, si nosotros no tenemos contacto con nada muggle. Como sabes con nuestro trabajo de aurores, nunca vamos al mundo muggle –dijo el Señor Potter

-No se preocupen que si ustedes quieren, yo hablo con la directora del colegio. Y le doy mi dirección. –dijo María

-Si no es mucha molestia te lo agradeceríamos –dijeron los señores Potter

-Otra cosa se puede quedar aquí, en los días de clases, si desean –dijo María

Una semana después María le dice a los Potter que no hay problema que ya James esta matriculado en el colegio con las niñas. Que tiene que comprarles los útiles y el uniforme.

-Hijo, hoy iremos con María y sus hijas a comprar tus útiles y uniformes. –dijo la señora Potter

-Como, dijo James

-Esto es una sorpresa vas a ir a un colegio muggle, pero recuerda que nunca debes llamarlos muggle, ellos no saben que somos magos, y nada de nuestro mundo. –dijo la señora Potter

-No te preocupes mama que me comportare como todo un muggle, nadie sabrá la verdad –dijo James

Fueron a casa de los Evans

-Hola, dijo María

-Hola, hemos venido para ir a comprar los útiles de James –dijo Elizabeth

-Claro a hora llamo a las niñas y nos vamos –dijo María

-Mama, para donde vamos dijo, Lily

-De compras –dijo su mama

Compraron todo lo que James necesitaba para comenzar el colegio.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	5. El colegio

Capitulo 5: El Colegio

Una semana después todos se pusieron sus uniformes. Llego el primer día de clases. El estaba muy nervioso era la primera vez que estaba en un salón lleno de niños de su misma edad.

-James te pasa algo, te ves nervioso –dijo Lily

-Si un poco es la primera vez que voy a entrar a un salón lleno de niños. Nunca había estado en un colegio. –dijo James

-No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo –dijo Lily

Los días, iban pasando James estaba feliz con todo lo que estaba pasando no se podía quejar. Parecía que había olvidado de donde venia. Así siguieron pasando las semanas, meses, años. Sabía mucho sobre el mundo muggle, tenia muy buenas calificaciones. Junto con Lily eran los primeros en su clase.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	6. Triste Noticia

Capitulo 6: Triste Noticia

Un día después de tres años

Lily estaba muy triste.

-¿Qué te pasa Lily? -dijo James

-James nos vamos a mudar a los Estado Unidos -dijo Lily

-¿Por qué? –dijo James

-Trasfirieron a Papa para la embajada allá. –dijo Lily

- Eso no puede ser decía James.

-Es verdad nos vamos dentro de dos días. –dijo Lily

¿Por qué no te quedas con tu abuela? –dijo James

-No puedo, ya le dije a mis padres y me dijeron que no. –dijo Lily

-Te voy a extrañar nada será igual –dijo James

-Te prometo escribirte todos los días –dijo Lily

-Yo también, creo que será que me escribas a esta dirección, así tendré una excusa para venir todos los días –dijo James.

El día de la despedida fue triste, para los dos.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	7. Un nuevo comienzo

Capitulo 7: Un nuevo comienzo

Esto va a pasar en Londres y Estados Unidos a la misma ves

Esto es Londres

Paso una semana y James seguía triste, ni quería salir.

-James, tienes que salir de aquí, llevas una semana encerado, compartir con otros chicos de tu edad. Todavía faltan algunas semanas para que vuelvas al colegio.

-Mama yo no voy a volver al colegio, solo iba por Lily –dijo James

-James, ella algún día volverá cuando menos lo esperes, piensa que ella te va a escribir –dijo señora Potter

-Esta bien mama, voy a salir a dar una vuelta y tratare de no estar tan triste.

James salio de la casa a merodear por los alrededores y vio que había una familia mudándose. El se acerco a ver y vio a un chico como de su edad

Mientras esto ocurre en Londres:

-Hola, saludo el chico

-Hola, dijo el otro chico

-Yo soy James Potter y tú

-Mucho gusto Remus Lupin

-Te ayudo se ofreció James

-Claro dijo Remus

Entre relajo y relajo terminaron de bajar las cosas de la mudanza. James vio la bicicleta que Remus tenia y la llamo la atención, ya que por allí no son para nada comunes las bicicletas.

Remus lo miro divertido y dijo.

-James esto no es común por aquí verdad –dijo Remus

-No, la verdad no, pero yo tengo una. –dijo James (rápido la cara le cambio se puso triste)

-Que te pasa, porque te pusiste triste –dijo Lupin

-Porque eso me recuerda a Lily mi mejor amiga, que me enseño a correr bicicleta y además se fue hace una semana para Estados Unidos.

Así pasaron los días, entre correr bicicleta, escribirle diario a Lily contándole, todo lo que hacia durante el día y recibiendo las cartas de ella. Hasta que acabaron las vacaciones, James tenía que volver al colegio, cosa que le extraño a Remus, el sabía que los magos no van al colegio, antes de los once años. Lupin no dijo nada.

Mientras en los Estados Unidos:

Lily estaba muy triste extrañaba a James, no sabia nada de el desde que salio de Londres, hacia ya una semana. Salio a un parque cercano con su hermana Petunia. Y comenzaron a correr bicicleta, se encontraron con una niña que estaba sola, Lily se acerco.

-Hola, quieres correr con nosotras, yo soy Lilian y ella es Petunia mi hermana y tu como te llamas –dijo Lily

-Hola yo soy Jessica, gracias, cogio su bicicleta y se unió a ellas.

Rápido se hicieron amigas, así jugando todos los días en el parque llego el comienzo de las clases y comenzó a recibir cartas de James. Donde le contaba lo que hacia, que tenia un nuevo amigo de su edad, con el que corría bicicleta todos los días. Hasta que llego el fin de las vacaciones.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	8. Nuevo curso escolar

Capitulo 8: Nuevo curso escolar

Mientras esto ocurre en Londres

Fin de vacaciones de verano un nuevo curso escolar. James pensaba que ya no iba a ser los mismo sin Lily, pero como dijo su mama, el no sabia cuando ella volvería. Comenzó un nuevo curso, algo nervioso, pero siguió siendo el primero de la clase. Se quedaba en la casa de Lily, que allí seguía viviendo la señora Halliwel (la mama de la señora Evans.), que era la abuela de Lily. Que lo cuidaba, y lo trataba muy bien. Así llego la navidad. James debía volver a su casa. Ya que la señora Halliwel se fue de vacaciones a ver a su familia a los Estados Unidos. El día que regresaba a su casa. Iba con los libros del colegio y el uniforme. Ya que en casa de los Evans no había nadie. El iba caminando cuando se encontró con Remus.

-Hola Remus, tanto tiempo, como estas –dijo James

-Hola James, bien y tu. ¿De donde vienes con esa mochilla y ese uniforme? –dijo Lupin

-Vengo del colegio, lo que pasa es que me quede todos los días en casa de la señora Halliwel, la abuela de Lily. Hoy como era el último día de clases y como ella se fue a visitar a su familia, yo regrese a casa a pasar las vacaciones. –dijo James

-Oh, dijo Lupin –yo no te creí cuando dijiste que ibas al colegio, y menos uno muggle

-Es cierto se supones que no valla, pero yo quise ir y mis padres me lo permitieron, claro con ciertas condiciones, no decir que soy mago, no decirles muggle. A decir la verdad si me vieras allí, no podrías adivinar de donde vengo. Además soy el primero de mi clase. –dijo James

-Yo también voy a uno, ya que antes vivía en una zona solo de muggle, y mi mama es muggle –dijo Lupin

-Regreso en un rato que voy a dejar estas cosas y cambiarme y busco mi bicicleta –dijo James

-OK, te espero –dijo Remus

En Estados Unidos

Fin de vacaciones. Lily comenzó ese año escolar en los Estados Unidos, un poco melancólico ya no estudiaría con James, pero tenía una nueva amiga que iría a su mismo curso, con la que se llevaba muy bien. Entre tareas, libros y demás, fueron pasando los días llego la navidad, vino de visita la abuelita de Lily. Le trajo las cosas que el mando. Después que ella se fue. Pasaron los días, semanas y meses, años. Terminaron su año escolar. En el próximo irían a un colegio nuevo.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	9. Tiempo despues

Gracias por los reviesws. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas.

Capitulo 9: Tiempo después

Todo esto es al mismo tiempo

En Londres

Pasaron los años, James finalizo sus estudios en el Colegio Muggle. Escribiéndole diario a Lily. A Remus lo pusieron en el mismo colegio que a el. Hasta que tuvieron 11 años. Y les llego la carta de Hogwarts. Tanto a James como a Remus.

Por fin llego el primer día de James y Remus en el colegio, llegaron a la estación subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts y buscaron un compartimiento. Al rato de estar allí llegaron, dos chicos, cuyos nombres eran Sirius Black y Peter. Se pusieron a hablar. Y James descubrió que a Sirius igual que a el y Remus le gustaba merodear y hacer bromas. Llegaron a Hogwarts y todos fueron dirigidos al gran comedor y pasaron a la selección donde después de un rato los cuatro amigos fueron elegidos para Gryffindor. En su segundo año James y Sirius fueron escogidos para jugar Quidditch. Eran muy populares entre las chicas, especialmente Sirius, James no les hacia caso a pesar del club de fans, para el solo existía una chica a la que nadie conocía. Tenia sobre su mesa de noche una foto de ellos dos el día de la despedida, además le escribía todos los día. Claro el salía con chicas pero solo en plan de amigos. El no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Remus era el mas serio de los tres, también tenia un club de fans. Hacia bromas, y merodeaban en las noches por el castillo. Además Remus era un hombre lobo y sus amigos ya lo habían descubierto, y después de busca mucha información y practicar Sirius logro convertirse en Perro y James en un Ciervo, así podían acompañar a su amigo cada luna llena. James siempre se quedaba en las vacaciones de navidad en el colegio. James tenía 14 años.

Mientras en los Estados Unidos

Un día en las vacaciones le llega una carta a Lily donde le dicen que fue admitido el Colegio de Las Brujas de Salem. La señora Evans le cuenta que en ese colegio va a aprender magia, y le dice que ella es una bruja al igual que ella y su abuela. Que ella estudio en Hogwarts.

-Mama, le puedo contar a Jessica a que escuela voy a ir. Creo que la extrañare –dijo Lily

-Hija se lo puedes decir, creo que ella también ira al mismo colegio. –dijo la señora Evans

-Porque piensas eso mama –dijo Lily

-Hija yo conozco a su familia, y todos son magos, inclusive sus abuelos, tu también los conoces, son los Potter. –dijo la Sra. Evans

-Mama, los que viven en Londres, los papas de James –dijo Lily

-Si, hija, ahora ve a hablar con ella.

Un rato después Lily le contaba a Jessica de su nuevo colegio. Jessica se alegro mucho ya ella también iría al mismo colegio. Comenzaron su nuevo colegio, les toco en el mismo cuarto, cogian las mismas clases, eran muy buenas estudiantes, les gustaba merodear por el colegio y sabían muchas mas cosas de las que debían para su edad. Y eran las mejores alumnas de su generación.

Llegaron las vacaciones de navidad, regresaron a sus casas.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	10. El regreso

Capitulo 10: El regreso

Después Tres años y medios.

En los Estados Unidos

Llegaron las vacaciones de navidad y los padres de Lily le informaron que volverían a Londres y ella iría a Hogwarts, en parte esto le alegraba pero también la ponía triste. La alegraba porque vería a James, después de muchos años, pero triste porque Jessica se quedaba.

Rato después Lily le iba a contar a Jessica la nueva noticia.

-Jessica, tengo una noticia que darte –dijo Lily

-¿Que pasa, porque tienes esa cara? –dijo Jessica

-Jessica, me mudo de nuevo a Londres –dijo Lily con cierta tristeza en su vos

-Me alegro -dijo Jessica

-¿Por qué te alegras? -dijo Lily

–Porque yo también voy a Londres con mis padres, mis abuelos decidieron irse para España con mis tíos. –dijo Jessica

-A que colegio iras –dijo Lily

-A Hogwarts igual que tu. Por fin veré a mi hermano

-Le voy a escribir a James. Que voy en las vacaciones, pero no que voy a quedarme –dijo Lily

-Yo, también le escribiré diciendo que me mudare a Londres –dijo Jessica

Se despidieron y fueron a escribir sus cartas y las enviaron y se pusieron a recoger sus cosas, para el regreso. Ya que seria dentro de cinco días.

En Londres

Eran las vacaciones de Navidad, James estaba solo sus amigos se habían ido a sus casas. El estaba debajo de un árbol cuando llego una lechuza. El la reconoció enseguida era de Lily. Leyó:

Querido James:

Espero que estés bien. Iré a Londres en las próximas vacaciones.

Espero que nos podamos ver. Te tengo una sorpresa.

Espero que te guste la sorpresa. Nos vemos pronto.

Te quiere,

Lily

Llego otra lechuza

Querido hermanito:

Espero que estés bien. Pronto estaremos juntos.

Los abuelos se van a mudar para España y yo decidí

Irme para casa contigo y con nuestros padres.

Llegare durante las vacaciones.

Te quiere,

Jessica

James no lo podía, creer sus dos amores iban a llegar en vacaciones y el estaba allí en el colegio. Corrió a contestar las cartas. Donde les decía que aria lo posible por estar en casa. Pero que no lo aseguraba, porque cuando llego la carta ya todo el mundo se había ido para las casas. Tenia que pedir permiso a ver si podía regresar a casa.

Después fue a hablar con el director y este le dio el permiso de volver a casa. Cuando regresaba a la sala común a preparar sus cosas. Tuvo un encuentro con Malfoy que era un Slytherin de varitas y terminaron en la enfermería. James estaba inconsciente pasaron algunos días y el no despertaba.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	11. Llegada a Londres

Capitulo 11: Llegada a Londres

Lily y Jessica llegaron de Estados Unidos.

Cuando Jessica llego a su casa no había nadie, sus padres estaban trabajando y le dijeron que su hermano se había quedado en el colegio. Ella se puso un poco triste porque esperaba encontrarlo allí, asía años que no se veían. Decidió irse a casa de Lily. Le mando una lechuza diciéndole que viniera a buscarla. Que James no estaba en casa que estaba en el colegio.

Lily la fue a buscarla para bajar juntas hasta su casa. Iban a pie con las cosas de Jessica. Cuando vieron a un chico, y les saludaron.

El chico se quedo viendo a Lily, (el pensaba a esa chica yo la conozco de algún lado)

-Hola yo soy Remus Lupin y ustedes

-Hola, mucho gusto yo soy Lilian Evans

-Hola, mucho gusto Jessica Potter

-Potter dijo el chico, eres familia de James –dijo Lupin

-Si, soy su hermana, sabes donde esta el –dijo Jessica

-El se quedo en el colegio como siempre es estas fechas, se pone muy triste recordando a alguien. –dijo Lupin

-Tú también vas a Hogwarts –dijeron las chicas

-Si y ustedes a que colegio van –dijo Lupin

-Nosotras íbamos a El colegio de las brujas de Salem, pero ahora vamos a ir a Hogwarts –dijo Jessica

-Nos vemos nos tenemos que ir dijeron las chicas y se despidieron

Escrito por kittymariposa


	12. La llegada a Hogwarts

Capitulo 12: La llegada a Hogwarts

Mientras en Hogwarts

Llego el día del regresar al colegio, las chicas se fueron un día antes ya que tenían que ser seleccionadas para su casa, las dos fueron elegidas para Gryffindor. Luego Jessica le pregunta al director por su hermano. El les cuenta que tuvo un duelo con Lucios Malfoy y que desde entonces esta en la enfermería, porque no a despertado. Ellas lo van a ver. Lily se pone a llorar ella quería verlo, pero no así. Se quedo con el la enfermería, mientras Jessica se fue a dormir habían tenido un día muy duro. Al otro día llegarían los alumnos de las vacaciones.

Expreso de Hogwarts

Remus les contó a Sirius y Peter, que conoció a la hermana de James, que este año iría a Hogwarts que se parecía mucho a el solo que tenia el pelo castaño. Y que estaba con una amiga de pelo rojo y ojos verdes esmeralda, que se llama Lilian Evans, que por cierto me parece que la conozco de algún lugar, pero que no recordaba de donde. Y van este año a Hogwarts creo que al mismo curso que nosotros, entre bromas y bromas llegaron al colegio.

Subieron a la sala común y vieron a una chica que allí sentada triste. Ellos se acercaron y Remus se sorprendió, era Evans. El al saludo.

-Hola Lupin

-Que te pasa, porque estas tan triste, donde esta Jessica –dijo Lupin

-Hola, aunque no me hallan presentado soy Sirius Black y el es Peter

-Mucho gustos, ustedes también son amigos de James –dijo Lily

-Si porque, donde esta el –dijeron a las ves Lupin y Sirius

-Esta en la enfermería, tuvo un problema con Malfoy y esta allí desde entonces inconsciente. –dijo la chica

-Y por eso estas tan triste le –dijo Sirius

-Si, quería verlo y darle la sorpresa de que me quedaba en Londres, después de tantos años sin vernos y lo encuentro así – dijo Lily

-Tú eres la chica que le escribe, que vive en los Estados Unidos y tiene fotos de esas muggles–dijeron los dos a la vez

-Si, dijo ella porque?

-Ya sabia decía Lupin con razón tu cara se me hacia conocida, es que James tiene una foto en la mesa de noche donde están los dos., antes de que te fueras –dijo Lupin

Ella los acompaño al cuarto y vio todas las cosas de James, ellos decidieron dejarla sola. Se fueron a la enfermería, allí junto con James, había una chica ellos supusieron que seria su hermana, efectivamente ella era.

-Hola dijo Remus cuando se acerco a la chica –como esta James

-Hola, sigue igual sin despertar, es muy triste para mí verlo así, yo quería verlo, ya que desde que me mude con los abuelos no nos veíamos. Tremendo susto nos llevamos cuando el director nos dijo lo que había pasado –dijo Jessica

-Este es Sirius Black, uno de los mejores amigos de James al igual que yo -dijo Lupin

-Hola, dijo Sirius –lamento conocerte en estas circunstancias

Escrito por kittymariposa


	13. James despierta

Gracias por los reviews

Capitulo 13: James Despierta

Pasaron los días James seguía igual, sin despertar. Lily le escribía todos los días como si no estuvieran en el mismo lugar. Sus amigos les guardaban todas las cartas. Las chicas lo visitaban diario, con la esperanza que el abriera los ojos. Ya para principio de febrero anunciaron el baile de San Valentín. Jessica era la pareja de Sirius, Alicia la de Remus y Lily tenia la esperanza que James despertar quería que su primer baile en Hogwarts fuera con el. Lily estaba muy triste. Unos días antes del baile James despierta, sus amigos se ponen feliz, le dan las cartas de la chica paro nadie le dice que ella esta allí en el colegio.

-Te tenemos una sorpresa hay alguien que quiere verte. –dijo Sirius

-¿Que sorpresa? –dijo James

-Ahora vuelve Remus con tu sorpresa –dijo Sirius

-Y todas esas cartas –dijo James

-James, llevas varios meses aquí en la enfermería todas esas cartas son de la chica que te escribe de Estados Unidos –dijo Sirius

-De Lily, ella debe pensar que me olvide de ella –dijo James

-No te preocupes, le escribimos diciéndole que estaban enfermo, que por eso no le escribías –dijo Sirius

En eso sintieron un ruido, alguien acababa de entrar, por la puerta de la enfermería.

-James, aquí esta tu sorpresa –dijo Remus (dándole paso a Jessica)

Jessica se acerco a James y se dieron un fuerte abrazo. A Jessica se le salio una lagrima.

-Tanto tiempo esperando para verte y cuando llego te encuentro aquí –dijo Jessica

-Que fue lo que te paso –dijo Remus

-Después que ustedes se fueron a sus casas, yo recibí, dos lechuzas, una de Jessica y otra de Lily, las dos decían que venían a Londres después de muchos años. Claro Jessica me dijo que venia a quedarse, pero Lily, me dijo que venia de vacaciones y que me tenia una sorpresa. Después le conteste que trataría de ir a casa, pero que no le podía asegurar nada, pues ya todo el mundo se había ido. Pero fui a hablar con Dumblendor y el me dio permiso, cuando iba a recoger mis cosas, me encontré con Malfoy y me reto a un duelo que no pude evitar, eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo –dijo James.

-Tienes que recuperarte, esta semana será el baile de San Valentín –dijo Sirius

-Te dejamos para que descanses –dijeron Remus, Jessica y Sirius a la ves

Todos se fueron dejando solo a James.

James aprovecha que se quedo solo para leer todas las cartas que tiene de su amiga y se sorprende de tener tantas. El dice triste que hace mucho tiempo que no le escribe y que ella siempre se acuerda de el. El le escribió, y enseguida busco una lechuza para mandarlas.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	14. El reencuentro

Capitulo 14: El reencuentro

Los días fueron pasando. James estaba mucho mejor, aunque todavía no había salido de la enfermería. El 14 al la hora del desayuno todos se sorprendieron al verlo entrar en el gran comedor, pero la sorpresa mas grande se la llevo el, cuando vio. A Lily casi se le cae el corazón cuando lo escucho. Jessica se levanta como un resorte de la silla y le da un gran abrazo y un beso. (Todos miran la escena y hablan). Lily que esta tan concentrada en sus pensamientos no se daba cuenta de lo que pasa hasta que Sirius le dice, no vas a saludar. Y ella se voltea, y ve James. Cuando James siente la mirada no lo podía creer hay estaba ella. Lily se para y le da un gran abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla a James. Todas las chicas las miran con envidia y odio, a Lily y a Jessica. Nadie excepto los merodeadores sabía quienes eran las chicas en la vida de James. James esta feliz su hermana y su mejor amiga allí juntas. El se sentó entre las dos chicas.

-Hermanito, que opinas de tu sorpresa –dijo Jessica

-Me, encanta, todavía no puedo creer que Lily este aquí, no sabia que fueras bruja, porque nunca me lo dijiste –dijo James

-No sabia como decírtelo, muchas veces lo intente pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo, aun sabiendo que eras un mago. –dijo Lily

-y como supiste que yo era un mago, -dijo James

-El día que recibí mi carta para entrar en el Colegio de las Brujas de Salem, mi mama me contó que ella también, era una bruja. Cuando yo le pregunte si le podía contar a mi amiga Jessica lo del colegio, ella me dijo que si, que lo mas seguro era que ella tan bien fuera al mismo colegio. Y así fue. Ese día supe que ella era tu hermana y que tú también eras un mago. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -dijo Lily

-Por miedo, es bien sabido que a todo el mundo no sabe de nuestro mundo existe. Y mis padres me dijeron que ese era un secreto que siempre debía guardar. –dijo James

-Por eso fue que comencé a enviarte las cartas y los paquetes vía lechuza. –dijo Lily

-Eso ya no importa lo importante es que estén aquí. –dijo James

-cuando yo se lo iba a contar a Lily que me iba, ella estaba muy triste porque su papa le acaba de dar la noticia de que regresaban a Londres, entonces yo le dije que yo también venia. Y aquí estamos desde que se acabaron las vacaciones de navidad. –dijo Jessica

-Y van al baile de esta noche dijo James

-Claro dijo Jessica, Sirius es mi pareja, pero Lily aun no tiene.

-Como una chica tan bella como tú no tiene pareja –dijo James

-No, la verdad no tenia ánimos para bailes además yo tenía una ilusión. –dijo Lily

-Lily¿quisieras ser mi pareja para el baile? -dijo James

-Claro –dijo Lily y le dio un gran abrazo

Llego la hora del baile este fue el mejor baile que James hubiera imaginado, tenia junto a el todo lo que mas quería, su querida Lily, su hermana y sus mejores amigos, Sirius y Remus.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses llegando al final de este curso.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	15. Las vacaciones

Capitulo 15 Vacaciones

Después de finalizar este curso todos regresaron a sus casas pasar el verano James estaba feliz. A el no le importaba mucho lo que dijeran las personas, porque las personas que el mas quería estaban a su lado. (Pensamientos de James) Sus fieles amigos Sirius y Remus con los cuales compartía muchos secretos y cosas buenas y malas. Ante todo se tenían mucho respeto. Además estaba su hermana la cual se había ido hacia mucho tiempo y había regresado para quedarse y ahorra ya no estaría solo en casa, porque aunque sus amigos eran importantes no se quedaban en su casa todas las vacaciones, cada uno se iba con su familia (Remus siempre se iba de viaje el primer mes de vacaciones, Sirius iba a su casa aunque no era muy bien recibido por sus padres que lo consideraban la oveja negra. Pero el tenia que ir porque allí esta su prima Andrómeda con la cual tenia muchas cosas en común ella. Ella era muy diferente a sus hermanas Narcisa y Bealtrix.. El en cambio se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo sus padres estaban bien ocupados en el ministerio o eso el creía ellos eran aurores, están en las primeras luchas contra el señor tenebroso que todavía nadie sabia quien era, solo que era el causante de la muerte de muchas personas, especialmente muggles. Ya que su hermana vivía con los abuelos y el nunca había ido a visitarlos desde que se fueron. Además estaba Lily que también se había ido, que era con la persona que más tiempo pasaba antes de estar en Hogwarts y formar a los merodeadores.

El no podía evitar la felicidad que todo esto le traía estaría en casa con las personas que mas quería.

-James que te pasa –dijo Sirius

-No puedo evitar sentirme feliz de regresar a casa donde ya no estaré mas solo ahora esta mi hermana y también Lily –dijo James

-Nos echabas mucho de menos –dijo Jessica dándole una fuerte abrazo

-Si, la casa nunca fue lo mismo desde que te fuiste ya no tenia con quien pelear, ni aquien hacerle bromas. Pero después conocí a Lily y mi vida cambio, conocí otro mundo en el que también jamás pensé que estaría donde compartía con su familia, el colegio y tantas cosas que pasamos juntos esos años, hasta el día que ella me dijo que se iba. –dijo James

-No quiero que recuerdes cosas tristes –dijo Lily

-Pero no todo fue malo, en eso días conocí a Remus con quien tenía cosas en común, con quien podía, jugar y hacer bromas por el vecindario, hasta que regresaba al colegio. Ese fue el año mas difícil, aunque después supe que Remus también iba a uno aunque no era el mismo, después de las vacaciones de navidad donde Remus supo que era verdad que iba a un colegio muggle. –dijo James

-Para ser sincero yo no le creí cuando el me dijo que iba a un colegio de esos. Pero después me di cuenta de que era cierto. Y hable con mis papas y me cambiaron de colegio, porque yo iba a uno pero en otra parte de la ciudad y este estaba mucho mas cerca y tendría un amigo. –dijo Remus

-Hasta que recibimos la carta de Hogwarts de donde nos decía que habíamos sido aceptados. –dijo James

-En el tren nos conocimos –dijo Sirius

Hablando y hablando, y con alguna que otra broma llegaron a la estación del tren donde los esperaban sus padres

Allí estaban los señores Potter para sorpresa de James y Jessica

Los papas de Lily y los papas de Remus

Y no podían faltar los padres de Sirius, aun que claro ellos estaban alejados del resto.

-Hijos bienvenidos estamos felices de verlos juntos, esperamos que estas vacaciones podamos pasar mas tiempo juntos decía la señora Potter

-Hija veo que estas feliz, tus ojos tienen un brillo diferente, al que tenias en los Estados Unidos –dijo la señora Evans

Un rato después todos el Valle Godric todos estaban celebrando el regreso de los chico en la casa de los Potter. (Los Potter, Los Evans y Los Lupin) después de unas horas apareció Sirius, con su prima Andromedia, la cual los chicos no conocían, ya que ella estudiaba en otro colegio.

Todos se veían felices.

pensamiento de James El no podía creer lo que estaba pasando la casa estaba llena de las personas que quería. Nunca que el recordara había tenido un recibimiento como ese. Donde pudieran compartir por más de una hora.

Todo lo que quedaba de día estuvieron de fiesta, hasta que en la noche llego una lechuza con una nota para los Potter. Donde le decía que tenían que ir inmediatamente al ministerio porque había habido un nuevo ataque. Esto puso fin al festejo todos regresaron a sus casas.

Días después James y Jessica decidieron irse a casa de Lily ya que el tenia su propio cuarto en la casa de ella y Jessica se quedaría en el cuarto de Lily. Mientras Sirius estaba en su casa y Remus estaba de viaje visitando a sus abuelos.

Sirius y James se hablaban diario por el espejo, ya que Sirius vive muy lejos en otra parte de Londres donde solo viven magos.

En el pueblo tanto Lily y James se encontraron con viejos compañeros de colegio. Que le preguntaron a Lily cuando había regresado y a que colegio iba. Lily le dijo que había vuelto en navidad y que iba a un colegio de internos en Londres. James le dijo lo mismo que el también estaba de interno en un colegio todo el año por el trabajo de los papas. Quedaron en volver a verse

Los días pasaron entre idas al pueblo, ir de compras, al cine, al parque y todo lo que se les ocurriera, a finales de julio Sirius le dijo a James que no aguantaba mas estar en su casa a pesar de que Andrómeda vivía ahora allí.

-Sirius, hablare con la señora Evans a ver si puedes venir a pasar el resto de las vacaciones a su casa –dijo James

James fue a preguntar y la señora Evans le dijo que podía estar el tiempo que el quisiera, que seria bien recibido.

-Sirius, la mama de Lily dijo que no había ningún problema que podías venir cuando quieras y que te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que desees. –dijo James.

-claro, pero como voy a llegar allí si no se donde es. –dijo Sirius

-cuando vallas a venir avisa y quedamos en mi casa y luego venimos a la casa de Lily. –dijo James

-esta bien en dos días allí estaré –dijo Sirius

Dos días después llego Sirius.

James –le dijo a Sirius que irían al pueblo no podía mencionar la palabra muggle y que no pidiera ningún helado con un sabor extraño como el acostumbra a comer y ni cerveza de mantequilla. Que allí solo pueden tomar limonadas, jugos (china, uva, frutas) o refrescos.

Ya en el pueblo James, Lily, Jessica, Sirius y Remus estaban en una heladería cuando se acercan un grupo de chicas y chicos se acerca a saludar a Lily, James y Remus. Lily le presenta a Sirius y a Jessica. Ellas se despiden y le dicen que se vuelvan a ver antes de que regrese al colegio.

Después que ellos se fueron Lily les dice a sus amigos que esta pensando organizar una fiesta en su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños e invitar a todos sus amigos muggle. A compartir con ellos si ellos están de acuerdo. Todos dicen que si y comienza a organizarlo todo Lily cumple a mediados de agosto.

Dos semanas después llego el gran día todo estaba preparado. La casa estaba llena todos los invitados. Lily piensa que este ha sido su mejor cumpleaños.

Días después deciden ir a pasar unos días a casa de los Potter. Donde juegan al Quidditch y estuvieron hablando de los años de James y Lupin en el colegio muggle. Todos fueron al callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles para el nuevo curso. Allí se encontraron con Malfoy y compañía los que no dejaron de hablar mal de los acompañantes de James. Hasta que se metió con Jessica.

-No te vuelvas a dirigir a ella así, que ella tiene quien la cuide y la proteja de gente como tu –dijo James

-Quien te crees que eres, yo me meto con quien se me da la gana –dijo Malfoy

-No te voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a mi hermana -dijo James

-Como que tú hermana¿de cuando a acá tú tienes hermana? –dijo Malfoy

-el que no la conocieras no significa que no existiera –dijo James

-James, déjalo, no vale la pena que sigas discutiendo con alguien que no vale la pena –dijo Jessica

Ellos partieron en dirección contraria a donde estaba Malfoy un tanto confundido. Fuera de ese incidente las compras siguieron muy bien.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	16. Un nuevo curso en Hogwarts

Capitulo 16 Un nuevo curso en Hogwarts

Días después llego el día de regresar a Hogwarts. Todos en el Expreso de regreso estaban el mismo compartimiento, ahora también estaba Andrómeda a quien cambiaron de colegio. Estaba con ellos. El viaje se fue entre bromas, charlas y comer las cosas que vende la señora del carrito.

Hasta que llego Malfoy y compañía a molestar esta vez se metió con Lily a quien James rápido defendió.

Malfoy dijo,-no me digas que es tu hermana o no mejor tu novia dijo en forma despectiva

-No es mi hermana, es mi mejor amiga, pero si es como una hermana para mí y la voy a cuidar y defender de personas como ustedes –dijo James

Las chicas levantaron sus varitas y apuntaron a Malfoy que salio volando de hay. Al cabo de unas horas llegaron a Hogwarts. Todos se encaminaron a su mesa en el gran comedor, excepto Andromedia que tenia que ser seleccionada para una de las casas. Comenzó la selección y hasta que llego el turno de ella. Iba en el mismo curso que ellos el quinto. Ella cayó en Gryffindor. Cosa que alegro mucho a Sirius y a sus amigos, excepto a sus hermanas que pertenecían a Slytherin como el resto de los Black. Luego del discurso de Dumbledor. Todos cenaron y se retiraron a sus salas comunes.

Al otro día en el desayuno, Andrómeda recibió una carta vociferadora de sus padres. Cuando la abrió grito **ERES UNA VERGUNAZA PARA NUESTRA FAMILIA ERES COMO TU PRIMO Sirius, ESPERO QUE NO TE CONTAGIES. DE SU MALA EDUCACION Y QUE NO NOS DEFRAUDES, COMO LO HACE EL **. Tu madre.

Cuando terminaron recibieron sus horarios, tenían clase doble de Pociones con Slytherin a primera hora, después Encantamientos con Slytherin. Ellos no lo podían creer todas sus clases eran con Slytherin.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	17. Primer día de clases

Capitulo 17 Primer día de clases

Todos se dirigieron a Pociones.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares apareció el profesor. Quiero informarles que trabajan en parejas. Las parejas los decidiré yo. Cuando diga su nombre se rueda de lugar inmediatamente. Comenzamos:

Lilian Evans y Lucios Malfoy

James Potter y Bellatrix Black

Sirius Black y Dolores Umbridge

Jessica Potter y Severus Snape

Remus Lupin y Karen Summers

Andromeda Black y David Fudge

Y así siguió hasta terminar con todos los alumnos. Al final dijo que estas iban a ser las parejas por todo el año.

Les dio la poción que tenían que preparar y le puso los ingredientes en la pizarra.

Malfoy y Lily

-Evans, de donde vienes, no recuerdo que estuvieras anterior mente, se que llegaste en las navidades pasadas –dijo Malfoy

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, pero te voy a contestar, vengo del Colegio de las Brujas de Salem en los Estados Unidos. –dijo Lily

-Y desde cuando conoces a Potter o mejor dicho a la chica. –dijo Malfoy

-Desde que me mude a los Estados Unidos hace 6 años, desde que nos conocimos somos amigas –dijo Lily

-Y a James cuando lo conociste, porque recuerdo el día del baile de San Valentín, cuando el apareció en el Gran Comedor y no podía disimular la sorpresa del encuentro. –dijo Malfoy

-Lo conocí cuando me mude a Londres cuando tenía 6 años, y desde entonces somos amigos, a pesar de la distancia. –dijo Lily

-Ya veo –dijo Malfoy

-Por favor, puedes trabajar y dejar de preguntar tanto –dijo Lily un tanto incomoda con tanta preguntadera

-No te preocupes no te pienso dirigir mas la palabra ya se lo que quería saber –dijo Malfoy y se puso a trabajar en la poción.

Mientras James y Bellatrix

-Desde cuando tienes una hermana Potter –dijo Narcissa

-Desde siempre, solo que ella se fue a vivir con los abuelos cuando tenia 5 años –dijo James un tanto extrañado por la pregunta

-Y a Evans desde cuando la conoces –dijo Bellatrix

-Hace muchos años, la conozco desde que tenia 6 años -dijo James

-A que se debe tanta pregunta dijo James

-Es por curiosidad, porque el recibimiento que tuvieron el año pasado fue un poco extraño dijo Narcissa

-Esta bien, pero por favor ponte a trabajar y deja de hacer tantas preguntas –dijo James

Mientras Sirius y Dolores

-Sirius, espero que a mi hermana no se le peguen tus extrañas manías de estar con Sangres Sucias –dijo Dolores

-No creo que ella piense como tu si ella no quiere seguir por el camino que ustedes eligieron, no la pueden obligar.

-Calmate no te molestes, dijo Dolores

-Solo era un comentario, sabes debes elegir mejor a tus amigos. –dijo Dolores

Mientras Snape y Jessica

-Hola, no sabía que Potter tuviera una hermana –dijo Snape

-Si, soy su hermana y Lily su mejor amiga –dijo Jessica

-¿En que colegio estudiaban, porque estudiaban en el mismo? –dijo Snape

-Si estudiábamos en el mismo, en los Estados Unidos El Colegio de las Brujas de Salem –dijo Jessica

-Y tu eres como tu hermano, que no le importa si las personas son de Sangre Limpia o Sangre Sucia –dijo Snape

-La verdad no, no creo en eso de ser sangre limpia, sea tan importante, y mas cuando viví mucho tiempo con muggles y estudie con ellos. Hasta que entre al colegio de las Brujas de Salem, junto con Lily. –dijo Jessica

-Entonces, ella es una Sangre Sucia –dijo Snape (refiriéndose a Lily)

-No, ella viene de una familia de brujos, solo que al igual que yo vivía rodeada de gente muggle –dijo Jessica

Snape iba a decir algo mas, pero como Jessica tenia una cara de pocos amigos por el ultimo comentario de el. Prefirió seguir trabajando en silencio.

Mientras Andrómeda y David

-¿Qué se siente estar en Gryffindor, cuando toda tu familia esta en Slytherin? –dijo David

-No, se a que te refieres, yo estoy muy bien donde estoy. –dijo Andrómeda

-Y piensas como Black y Potter –dijo David

-El que, en que no debe haber diferencias entre las clases y las personas, pues si pienso como ellos –dijo Andrómeda

-Entonces eres como tu primo un traidor. –dijo David

-No creo que podamos ponernos de acuerdo, será mejor que te limites a hacer la poción y dejarme a mí trabajar. –dijo Andrómeda

Cuando termino la clase todos se dirigieron a Encantamientos aquí a pesar de que compartían con Slytherin, la clase fue mejor, cada quien estaba con su pareja de equipo. Así pasaron el resto de las clases hasta llegar al almuerzo, ya en el Gran Comedor se encontraron con Andrómeda, y todos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor un poco apartados de los demás, y estuvieron hablando de lo que sucedió en la clase de Pociones, con los Slytherin y del extraño comportamiento de ellos, y su interrogatorio.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	18. Pruebas de Quidditch

Capitulo 18 Pruebas de Quidditch

Pasaron los días, entre clases, trabajos y demás. A mitad de septiembre vieron un anuncio donde convocaban a los alumnos que quisieran formar parte del equipo de Quidditch. Fueran a las pruebas que serian el 30 de septiembre. James no se tenía que preocupar por que el era el buscador, y Sirius un golpeador. Había cuatro puestos vacantes, las chicas no dijeron nada, pero ellas querían participar de las pruebas. Llego el tan esperado día, James y Sirius no estaban en las pruebas porque estaban cumpliendo un castigo.

Remus se fue con la chicas a ver las pruebas lo que el no sabia era que Jessica, Lily y Andrómeda iban para a participar de ellas. Ellas le dijeron que las esperara hay que volvían en un rato cuando el las ve montadas en sus escobas.

Las tres hicieron una estupenda demostración. Cuando todo acabo ellas volvieron con Remus y el las felicito por su estupenda actuación, ellas le pidieron a el que guardara el secreto hasta que estuvieran los resultados.

Cuando llegaron James y Sirius les preguntaron como había estado lo de las pruebas ellas le contestaron que hubieron muchas muy buenas.

A la semana publicaron la lista con los nombres de los elegidos. Estos son:

Jessica Potter

Andrómeda Black

Amos Diggory

Lilian Evans

Los chicos no lo podían cree.

¿Por que no nos habían dicho nada? –dijeron James y Sirius (cuando salieron de la sorpresa)

Además ponía los días de entrenamiento y el itinerario de los juegos. El primero estaba fechado para el 30 de octubre contra Slytherin.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	19. Luna llena

Capitulo 19 Luna llena

Pasaron varios días entre las clases, los trabajos asignados y los entrenamientos. Los días estaban bien ajetreados. Ya estaba en el día de Luna Llena.

Remus se fue a visitar a su madre. Esto a las chicas les pareció extraño por que no se despidió, lo de la mama se lo dijeron los chicos.

Ellos ideaban un plan para escapárseles a las chicas durantes esa noches, ya que ellas no sabían lo que en realidad pasaba con Remus.

A su ves las chicas estaban ideando un plan para librarse de los chicos. Para ir a conocer el bosque prohibido. Ellas eran unas animagas Lily era un hermoso cisne, Jessica un perro Chau Chau de color blanco y Andromedia un hermoso unicornio.

Las chicas les dijeron que estarían en la biblioteca. Pero esto no era verdad, en realidad se dirigieron al bosque.

Mientras ellos aprovecharon que ellas no estaban y prepararon sus cosas y se fueron a la casa de los gritos.

Mas tarde el hombre lobo, el ciervo y el perro se adentraron en el bosque. Las chicas estaban allí, convertidas en animales, cuando sintieron ruidos se escondieron, cuando vieron los extraños animales.

El perro olfateo un extraño olor, que nunca antes había sentido le hizo señas al ciervo para que buscara, porque hay pasaba algo raro. Vieron huellas en el suelo, algo extrañas, incuso en el bosque.

Mientras el lobo lanzaba unos aullidos impresionantes.

Las chicas estaban tan asustadas por lo veían y escuchaban y decidieron salir corriendo de allí.

Los chicos sintieron el ruido y fueron así el se sorprendieron de ver a un perro, un cisne y un unicornio. (Que este ultimo era diferente a los que ellos habían visto en el bosque). Ellas escaparon cuando lograron llegar a la entrada del bosque ya eran humanas de nuevo. Los chicos vieron esto, estaban impresionados. Aunque no sabían en que animal cada una se convertía.

Luego ellos regresaron con el hombre lobo.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	20. Misterio que resolver

Capitulo 20 Misterio que resolver

Al otro día ellos querían hablar con las chicas respecto a lo ocurrido en el bosque, pero no sabían que decir, porque ellas no sabían que los animales que habían visto eran ellos.

-Hola chicas –dijeron James y Sirius

-bien –dijeron las tres (tenían una cara se sueño)

-¿Cómo les fue ayer en la biblioteca? –dijo James

-bien –dijo Lily

-encontramos cosas interesantes –añadió Jessica

-si, realmente, tenemos muchas cosas que aprender todavía –dijo Andrómeda

-veo que fue provechoso –dijo James

-¿y que era lo que buscaban, si se puede saber? -dijo Sirius

-información sobre algunos animales –dijeron las chicas a coro –tenemos que irnos a la clase de transformaciones

Dejando a los chicos intrigados, no le contaron la verdad.

-algo esconden –dijo James

-recuerda estaban sin permiso en el bosque y además eran animales, cosa que no es permitido a nuestra edad, además deben ser animagos, sin autorización al igual que nosotros –dijo Sirius

-tienes razón Sirius –dijo James

-vamos a la clase, ya veremos como averiguamos lo que pasa –dijo Sirius

En la clase de transformaciones, hoy estudiaremos los animales y en cual podría una persona convertirse si fueran animagos. Dijo la profesora

-Profesora ¿A que edad se otorgan los permisos a los animagos? –dijo James

-Deben saber que no todos los animagos están registrados, si tiene la habilidad y lo puede probar, debe pasar una serie de exámenes, para quedar registrado, algunos, lo son por accidente, como en la mayoría de los hombres lobos. Que en su mayoría han sido atacados por algún lobo. Estos están excluidos de esta lista, por proteger su identidad. –dijo la profesora

-Si alguien ha logrado convertirse en uno con mucho estudio y practica, sin la debida autorización, se les sanciona de alguna manera –dijo James

-No, pero hay que estudiar cada caso. Por ejemplo:

-están los que lo hacen por ayudar a otra persona

-los que lo hacen por ambición

-los que encuentran en esto una forma de supervivencia

-¿Cuanto una persona puede estar convertida en animal? –dijo Sirius

-Estas personas tienen una habilidad especial, pueden estar en esa forma por, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses y años. –dijo la profesora

-¿Y una persona que permanezca mucho tiempo en esta forma. Podría sobrevivir sin ninguna consecuencia de este acto? –dijo Lily

-Si, es simple la mayoría de las personas que hacen esto no tiene familia, o lo hacen para esconderse por alguna razón (ej. esconderse por alguna razón ) dijo la profesora

-Profesora, pueden haber animagos a nuestra edad –dijo James (mirando a Jessica y Lily)

-Hay colegios en donde están muy avanzados y pudiera ser que los comiencen a preparar en cuarto o quinto curso, pero como dije los estudiantes que lo hagan deben demostrar algún tipo de habilidad para ello- dijo la Profesora

-Veo que este tema les interesa mucho, tienen que traer un pergamino de tres hojas explicando cuales son las habilidades que debe poseer un mago, en que puede consistir las pruebas para se un animago registrado, y en que animal cree que se pueda transformar si fuera posible, para la próxima clase.

Cuando salieron de la clase

-Porque tanta curiosidad por saber cuando esta permitido se un animago –dijo Jessica

-Por curiosidad, además yo conozco alguien que lo es y no se la razón –dijo James

-Y por que no vas directo con la persona y se lo preguntas –dijo Lily

-Creo que la persona en cuestión si quiere que lo sepa me lo va a decir –dijo James

-Debemos dejar el tema aquí –dijo Sirius

-Si, será lo mejor para cuando hagamos la redacción –dijo James

Todas las demás clases pasaron sin ninguna novedad y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	21. El partido de Quidditch

Capitulo 21 El partido de Quidditch

Pasaron algunos día y llego el juego Gryffindor contra Slytherin. El narrador presento al equipo de Gryffindor y a los de Slytherin. Montad en las escobas...cuando suene el silbato...- dijo la señora McCalis, que era la encargada de dirigir el partido.

Tres, dos, uno...piiiii- sonó el silbato, y todos despegaron del suelo.

James recorrió el estadio en busca de la snich.

Gryffindor tiene la pelota, el capitán Matt Sanders, se dirige hacia la meta- comentaba Jonh- 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

James vio la snich y bajo en picado, Malfoy el buscador del Slytherin, lo vio y lo siguió.

James ha visto la snich- gritaba Jonh- esta a punto de cogerla, OH no! Malfoy lo intento tirar de la escoba.

Pero James se mantuvo, pero había perdido la snich, volvió a rodear el campo, cuando se fijo en que todos sus amigos estaban ahí jugando incluso Lily. Esto animo a James que volvió a buscar la snich, entonces vio un brillo dorado, y salió tras el, esta ves Malfoy no lo vio sino cuando ya era demasiado tarde, James estiro el brazo y la agarró muy seguro.

James ha cogido la snich- dijo Jonh- ¡ GRYFFINDOR GANA! Todos felicitaron a los Gryffindor y a sus nuevos jugadores, que dieron una excelente demostración.

Todos estaban en la sala común celebrando la victoria.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	22. Investigar

Capitulo 22 Investigar

Al otro día era domingo y después de desayunar, decidieron ponerse a trabajar con los pergaminos de la clase de transformación, lo hicieron en grupo, aunque tenían opiniones diferentes, en cuanto a la razón que tenían para se un animago.

Decidieron hacerlo por separado las chicas en una mesa y los chicos en otra

Mesa de los chicos:

-¿Cómo podremos saber en que animal se convierten –dijo James

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu hermana, por que es una animaga y cual animal es? –dijo Sirius

-Si yo hago eso tendría que decirle que estaba en el bosque y que las vi convertirse en su forma humana pero que no pude ver bien, cual era ella –dijo James

-Pero si hace eso ella le preguntaría como lo supo y podría averiguar nuestro secreto –dijo Remus

-Eso es cierto –dijeron Sirius y James (a la ves)

Al rato terminaron su trabajo, ya que para ellos eso algo que dominaban a la perfección.

Mesa de las chicas:

-Ustedes no creen que los chicos están un poco raros –dijo Lily

-Si, es cierto. Parece que supieran que somos animagas –dijo Jessica

-Parece ser que ellos son expertos en la materia –dijo Andrómeda (uniéndose a ellas)

-Y si saben algo por que no vienen y lo dicen de frente –dijo Lily

-Quizás, es porque no le conviene ir directo al grano, quizás esconden algo –dijo Jessica

-Pueden ser ellos unos animagos igual que nosotras –dijo Andrómeda

-Claro eso explica sus respuesta a las razones que puede tener una persona para ser un animago –dijo Jessica

-Tendremos que investigar como eran sus vidas aquí antes de que nosotras llegáramos –dijo Lily

-Ustedes no se han dado cuenta de que Remus desaparece en cierta fecha del mes –dijo Andrómeda

-¿Qué quieres decir, con eso Andrómeda? –dijo Jessica

-Que deben fijarse mas en el en estos días se le veía muy demacrado y esta es una características del hombre lobo, el encaja perfectamente con ese perfil –dijo Andrómeda.

-Claro, el siempre desaparece, con la excusa de que va a ver a la mama el día que comienza la luna llena. Y nadie dice nada de sus ausencias. –dijo Lily

-¿Cuándo fue que fuimos al bosque y paso algo raro? –dijo Jessica

-Claro quizás ellos fueron los que hicieron los ruidos. –dijo Andrómeda

-¿Pero como no los vimos? –dijo Jessica

-Ya se quizás cuando salimos del bosque y nos trasformamos ellos nos vieron, porque de alguna forma estaban allí y nosotras no los vimos. –dijo Lily

-Bueno, dejémonos de charla y averigüemos cual es el secreto que esconden. –dijo Jessica

Escrito por kittymariposa


	23. El plan de las chicas

Capitulo 23 El Plan de las chicas

Unos días mas tarde seguían si saber nada, pero se acercaba la luna llena y ellas sospechaban que Remus era un hombre lobo, a si que hicieron un hechizo para hacerse invisibles

-------Flash back---------

-Chicas hoy es el día dijo –Andrómeda

-Si, Remus desapareció, los chicos dijeron que se fue a casa, porque su mama esta enferma –dijo Jessica

-Creo que tenemos que inventar una excusa para irnos al cuarto antes que ellos y tomarnos la poción para la invisibilidad, para bajar y ver cuando ellos salgan –dijo Lily

-Andromedia creo que debes subir primero y tomar la poción y cuando estés lista nos avisas -dijo Jessica

-Como les voy a hacer señas si soy invisible? –dijo Andrómeda

-Ya se, escríbenos algo en un pergamino como que solo nosotras lo podamos ver y cuando y nosotras sabremos que ya estas lista. Nosotras nos despediremos y nos iremos a la habitación, nos tomamos la poción y bajamos –dijo Lily

-¿Cómo nos encontraremos si no nos podremos ver a nosotras mismas? –dijo Andrómeda

-Con el pergamino sigues escribiendo en el lo que digan los chicos, nadie lo va a ver solo nosotras. –dijo Jessica

-Además escribiremos algo para que sepas que ya estamos aquí –dijo Jessica

-Manos a la obra –dijeron Andrómeda y Jessica a la vez.

-------Fin flash back------------------------

-Chicas me voy a dormir estoy rendida –dijo Andrómeda

-que descanse –dijeron James y Sirius

-nos vemos mañana –dijo Jessica

-hasta mañana –dijo Lily

Andrómeda subió rápido y se tomo la poción cuando estuvo invisible bajo sin que nadie la pudiera ver y les hizo señas a Lily y Jessica para que subieran a tomarse la poción

-Nosotras también nos vamos al dormitorio –dijeron Jessica y Lily

-Que descansen chicas –dijeron Sirius y James

Escrito por kittymariposa


	24. Aventura en luna llena

Capitulo 24: Aventura en la luna llena

Cuando ellos se aseguraron que ellas no estaban a la vista James subió por la capa y el mapa del merodeador.

-Canuto, ya traje la capa y el mapa, -dijo James

-perfecto yo tengo la mochila con comida –dijo Sirius

-vamonos antes de que ellas bajen por algo dijo James

Se pusieron la capa y salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda. Sin problemas ya que no había nadie en la sala común.

Las chicas escucharon todo y los siguieron. Con cuidado ya que no los podían ver. Sintieron como se abrían las puertas del castillo.

Mientras ellos

Cuando estuvieron en frente del souxer boxeador se quitaron la capa y presionaron algo para entrar.

Ellas los observaron y vieron como entraban por el agujero y los siguieron, aunque cuando estuvieron dentro no había rastro de los chicos. Pero siguieron por el camino a ver a donde las llevaba.. Se llevaron un susto porque no veían a los chicos solo vieron a un hombre lobo. En ese momento se asustaron no sabia donde se avían metidos los chicos. Cuando escucharon a un perro y luego vieron a un ciervo.

-Eso es ellos son animagos –para acompañar a su amigo en la luna llena –dijo Jessica

-Claro así el hombre lobo no les hace daño –dijo Lily

-Como buenos amigos lo acompañan es este difícil momento –dijo Andrómeda

Ellos salieron afuera de la casa de los gritos y ellas los siguieron con un poco de temor

De momento el lobo percibió la presencia de carne humana y comenzó a acercarse donde ellas estaban. En ese momento ellas se transformaron, los chicos no se dieron cuanta hasta que el lobo aúllo. Fue cuando ellos vieron los hermosos animales

Ellos están un poco confusos, no sabían que hacían esos animales hay, nunca antes los habían visto en ese lugar.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	25. Descubriendo secretos

Capitulo 25 Descubrir los secretos

Cuando iba a amanecer los animales entraron en la casa. Ellas se transformaron el humanos antes de entrar se sorprendieron de ver el aspecto de los chicos. Ellos se asustaron al verlas entrar por la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –dijo James

-¿Cómo llegaron a este lugar? –dijo Remus

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? –dijo Sirius

-Una pregunta a la vez –dijo Andrómeda

-Primero, no pareció extraño que nos hicieran algunos comentario un poco raro sobre los animagos. Luego que fueran los primeros en la clase hasta que llegamos nosotras. –dijo Lily

-Estuvimos atando cabos, y dedujimos que Remus era un hombre lobo, pero no estábamos muy seguras de que ustedes fueran animagos. –dijo Jessica

-Por eso estuvimos averiguando como eran ustedes antes de que nosotras llegáramos y descubrimos muchas cosas. –dijo Andrómeda

-A si que como sabíamos que ayer habría luna llena ideamos un plan para seguirlos y averiguar su secreto, ya que creemos que ustedes saben en nuestro –dijo Lily

-Ase unos seguimos a unos animales en el bosque y no estábamos seguros si eran animagos o se ustedes ya que cuando llegamos al borde del bosque las vimos y parecía que habían salido del bosque –dijo James

-Además cuando la profesora dejo el trabajo sobre los animagos, confirmamos nuestra teoría de que ustedes sabían mas de lo decían. –dijo Sirius

-Solo que no le podíamos preguntar de frente, porque eso significaba que tendríamos que explicar lo que hacíamos en el bosque. –dijo Remus

-Yo soy un Ciervo –dijo James

-Yo soy un perro –dijo Sirius

-Y ustedes ya saben que soy un hombre lobo –dijo Remus

-Yo soy el cisne –dijo Lily (con una sonrisa)

-Yo soy un perro Chau Chau –dijo Jessica

-y Yo soy el unicornio –dijo Andromedia

-Y ¿como es que se convirtieron en animagas? –dijo James

-Nosotras éramos las primeras en las clases, así que la directora nos puso a tomar una clase adicionales en la que nos convertimos en animagas –dijo Jessica

-Fue difícil porque yo quería ser un gato, pero como saben uno no escoge lo que es eso sale del interior de uno. –dijo Lily

-Y tu Andromedia –dijo Sirius

-Como tu sabes yo estudie en Francia, como era una excelente estudiante. En mi tiempo libre me dedique a estudiar todo lo que había sobre la transformación, un día me puse a practicar y después de tratar y tratar me transforme en unicornio, esa es la historia –dijo Andromedia

-Creo que será mejor que volvamos al colegio antes que se den cuenta de que no estamos dijeron los chico

-Nos vemos a la noche Remus –dijeron James y Sirius

-Remus nosotras no diremos nada, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras incondicionalmente. –dijeron las chicas

-Te quiero –dijo Andromedia al oído a Remus

Escrito por kittymariposa


	26. Confecciones

Capitulo 26: Confesiones

Todos llegaron a la sala común sin ningún contratiempo. Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir. James y Sirius subieron a si habitación, lo mismo hicieron las chicas a la de ellas, como era sábado se podían quedar durmiendo toda la mañana. Como a eso de las dos se levantaron con un poco de pereza. Un rato después se reunieron las chicas y los chicos en la sala común y salieron al jardín cerca del lago donde podían hablar sin ningún problema, sobre lo que paso esa noche.

-Jessica, porque nunca me dijiste que eras tan buena en transformación – dijo James

-Porque ese era un secreto solo mío y de Lily, además no estamos registrada –dijo Jessica

-A pesar de estar en clase avanzada, no tenemos la edad requerida para presentar el examen –dijo Lily

-Nosotros no tomamos ninguna clase, solo buscamos mucha información durante un año y practicamos por mucho tiempo hasta que un día nos salio perfecto, además teníamos que estudiar si el lobo nos podía hacer daño o no. –dijo Sirius

-Claro no es que no confiáramos, teníamos que estudiar todo lo mas que pudiéramos, para no poner en peligro nuestras vidas, ni las de el –dijo James

-El día que le dimos la sorpresa a Remus de que éramos animagos no lo podía cree, al principio se negaba a que lo acompañáramos, pero luego cambio de opinión, quizás fuera que ya no se sentía tan solo con nuestra compañía. –dijo Sirius

-Cuando lo conocí me pareció un chico especial, algo misterioso. Con el tiempo nos hicimos los mejores amigos. Claro el llego en una época donde yo estaba muy triste por la partida de Lily, que era mi única amiga –dijo James

-Creo que para todos fue una época un poco difícil –dijo Lily

-Nunca olvidare la cara que tenía Lily, cuando nos conocimos, a pesar de su amabilidad cuando se acerco a mí, podía ver una mirada triste, como si tuviera una gran tristeza en su corazón. –dijo Jessica

-Yo pensaba que Lily solo estaba en la imaginación de James, porque nunca la vimos solo sabíamos lo que el nos decía, a pesar de que siempre estaba planeando bromas especialmente contra los Slytherin, en ocasiones se podía ver cierta tristeza en su rostro. Aunque cuando estaba rodeado de personas lo disimulaba nosotros que lo conocíamos, lo podíamos ver. –dijo Sirius

-Lily, me enseño otro mundo, con ella fui al colegio, cuando se suponía que un mago no se podía mezclar con muggle, y tantas otras cosas que hacíamos juntos antes que ella se fuera. Además no tenía a mi hermana –dijo James

-Nunca olvidare la cara que puso James, cuando lo descubrí espiándonos a Petunia y a mí. –dijo Lily

-Es cierto que James vivió como muggle por un tiempo –dijo Sirius

-Si, además era mi mejor amigo y compañero de estudios –dijo Lily

-Y tus padres no dijeron nada, por que querías vivir en una casa de gente muggle –dijo Andromedia

-Mis padres me hubieran matado, si yo hubiera dicho tal cosa, para ellos un Black nunca debe juntarse con personas que no sean de sangre limpia como dicen ellos, por eso ellos no me consideran de la familia, dicen que soy la vergüenza –dijo Sirius

-Mis padres piensan muy diferente, además lo dialogamos, y hablaron con los padres de Lily, y se pusieron de acuerdo. Además así yo no estaría tanto tiempo solo. –dijo James

-Y como le hacías para ir al colegio desde tu casa? -dijo Andromedia

-Fácil me quedaba en casa de Lily, como nuestros padres eran amigos, y así yo no tenia que quedarme con los elfos domésticos. Ya que ellos por esos días tenían, mucho trabajo. Y la mama de Lily me preparo un cuarto donde siempre me quedo. –dijo James

-Y como le asías después que ella se fue para Estados Unidos. –dijo Andromedia

-Yo no quería seguir yendo, pero mis padres me dijeron que tenia que seguir con las cosas que hacia con ella, que algún día ella regresaría y no le gustaría que yo hubiera dejado todo. Y como su abuela se había quedado me seguí quedando en su casa, Como antes. Yo le había dicho en una ocasión a Remus que iba a un colegio muggle, pero el no me hizo caso. –dijo James

-Yo siempre pensé que tu amigo de toda la vida era Sirius. –dijo Andromedia

-Si somos muy buenos amigos, solo que nosotros nos conocimos el día que abordamos el tren el primer día. –dijo Sirius

-Cuando yo regresaba del colegio a mis primeras vacaciones de navidad, sin Lily y que su abuela se había ido a visitar la familia, yo regresaba a casa y me encontré con Remus que también venia de vacaciones, el me vio con el uniforme y la mochila y fue cuando me creyó lo del colegio y me dijo que el también iba a uno. Después de algunos día el le dijo a sus papas sobre el colegio donde yo iba y lo cambiaron. Ahora íbamos los dos juntos y ya no me tenía que quedar en casa de Lily aunque siempre iba a visitar a la abuela. Y ya para ese entonces Remus era un hombre lobo –dijo James

-Y nunca te diste cuanta –pregunto Jessica

-Bueno después de algunos años, encontré raro que el siempre se enfermara cuando había luna llena, en esos días no iba al colegio y tampoco lo podía ver. Un día vi lo mal que se veía y me puse a investigar en los libros de papa y fue cuando me di cuenta que el era un hombre lobo. –dijo James

-Y después que nos seleccionaron para las casas y quedamos todos juntos, James estaba muy interesado estudiando, todo acerca de los hombre lobos, yo le pregunte porque lo hacia, y el me contó lo que sospechaba y yo lo ayude a investigar y descubrí que el lobo podía pelear con otros animales pero no los mataba y fue cuando decidimos busca la forma de convertirnos en animago, después de un año lo logramos –dijo Sirius

-Ya veo por que siempre fueron los primeros en clase de Transformación –dijo Lily

-Es por eso que los Slytherin los molestan diciendo que les quitaron el primer lugar –dijo Jessica

-Si, pero eso no tiene importancia, los que pasa es que ellos nos tienen envidia –dijeron Sirius y James

-Chicos yo los dejo tengo algo que hacer –dijo Andromedia

-Adiós dijeron los todos sus amigos

Andrómeda fue hacia el castillo y entro en un baño donde se tomo la poción de la invisibilidad y se fue directo al souxer boxeador y entro por el, para llegar a la casa de los gritos y ver a Remus.

(Todo esto va a ser a la misma vez)

Casa de los Gritos

-¿Que haces aquí? –dijo Remus

-Vine a verte y hablar contigo – dijo Andromedia

-Perdónanos por llegar así esta mañana, pero queríamos saber cual era el misterio que ustedes se traían –dijo Andromedia

-¿Por qué simplemente no preguntaron, yo se que no es fácil de decir pero nos hubiéramos ahorrado quizás algunos problemas –dijo Remus

-Porque no estábamos seguras de lo que pensamos y si decaímos algo y no era verdad nos descubríamos nosotras mismas –dijo Andromedia

-Eso mismo le pasaba a Sirius y James, aunque ellos las vieron convertidas en animales, no sabían que eran ustedes hasta que salieron del bosque y se convirtieron en personas. –dijo Remus

-¿Desde cuando eres un hombre lobo? –dijo Andromedia

-Desde que tenia 8 años y medios mas o menos. Yo vivía en barrio donde solo vivían muggles, ya que mi mama es muggle. Un día en vacaciones de navidad fui con mis padres a visitar a mis abuelos paternos, ellos vivían en un pueblo bien distante ya que ellos son magos. Como yo soy muy curioso entre en un bosque que había por allí, donde me habían dicho que no entrara. Después de mucho rato de esto allí vi al lobo, trate de huir, pero el me mordió, cuando me encontraron, ya avían pasado muchas horas, cuando me atendieron el hospital me curraron la herida, y me estuvieron haciendo muchos exámenes y observando, por algún tiempo, hasta que llego el día de la luna llena donde me encerraron en un cuarto y fue cuando me convertí en lobo por primera ves. Como eso era peligroso en donde vivíamos, fue cuando nos mudamos al valle Gryffindor. Y conocí a James, claro, mis padres me habían dicho que no debía decirle a nadie lo que me pasaba. Y así pasaron los años hasta que ellos me dieron la sorpresa de que se habían convertido en animagos para acompañarme en la luna llena y no estuviera solo, que a ellos no le importaba mi condición que éramos amigos y eso no iba a cambiar. Hasta el día de hoy que ustedes también descubrieron nuestro secreto. –dijo Lupin

(En el lago)

-Chicas, ustedes no notaron a Andromedia rara -dijo James

-Si esta rara, porque a pesar que sospechábamos lo de Remus ella guardaba la esperanza que no fuera verdad –dijo Lily

-¿Por qué dices eso, Lily? –dijo Sirius

-Porque ella esta enamorada de Remus y sufría pensando que eso pudiera ser verdad –dijo Jessica

-¿Y que otro secreto nos guardan? –dijeron Jessica y Lily a la ves

-Ninguno –dijeron los chicos

-y que era eso del mapa que dijo James cuando bajo, antes de salir a ver a Remus –dijo Lily

-ha eso es el mapa del merodeador, nos muestra todo el castillo y todas las personas que en el habitan, lo utilizamos cuando salimos en horas que no esta permitido andar por los pasillos, por eso nos pusimos los merodeadores. –dijo James

-Lo hicimos entre los cuatro –dijo Sirius

(Sala común de Slytherin)

Estaban Malfoy, Black, Snape, Umbridge, Fudge

Hablando sobre Los Potter, Los Evans. Cada uno dijo lo que habían estado averiguando en la clase de Pociones

-Por los que se Evans y James Potter se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, y por lo que escuche estudiaron, anteriormente juntos, lo que no se es donde –dijo Malfoy

-Además la hermana de Potter y Evans se conocieron en los Estados Unidos, y también estudiaron juntas –dijo Bellatrix

-Yo creo que Evans es una Sangre Sucia o por lo menos vivía como muggle, porque Potter se molesto mucho cuando mencione algo sobre ser sangre sucia, y además me dijo que ella estudio siempre como muggle al igual que Evans. –dijo Snape

-Yo estuve investigando, y por lo que supe, la Evans viene de una familia mixta, su madre es bruja y su padres es muggle –dijo Bellatrix

-Todo el mundo sabe que a los Potter no le importa la pureza de la sangre –dijo Malfoy

-Por eso son enemigos de Lord Voldemort –dijo Bellatrix

-¿A que familia pertenece la madre de Evans? –dijo Malfoy

-No se, pero lo que si se es que viven cerca de los Potter, porque fueron a celebrar el inicio de vacaciones a la casa de los Potter y estaban todos reunidos allí –dijo Bellatrix

-¿Quién te dijo todas esas cosas? –dijo Malfoy

-Escuche a Andrómeda, porque ella fue con Sirius a casa de los Potter y paso la mayor parte de las vacaciones con el, hasta que el se fue a casa de Evans, porque los hermanos Potter se estaban quedando allí. –dijo Bellatrix

-Y ustedes saben donde esta la casa de los Potter, pregunto –Snape

-Si, viven el Valle Godric –dijo Bellatrix

-Creo que tendremos que pasar por allí en las vacaciones a ver que averiguamos. –dijo Snape

-Todo lo que averigüen en los días que quedan me lo informan –dijo Malfoy

Escrito por kittymariposa


	27. Vacaciones de Navidad

Capitulo 27: Vacaciones de Navidad

Dos días después regreso Remus y todos habían vuelto a la rutina, no se volvió a hablar sobre el tema del licántropo.

Los días pasaban llegaron los exámenes de fin de curso, para tener un receso de navidad, donde la mayoría de los estudiantes volvían a casa. En la torre de Gryffindor, los amigos decidieron quedarse en el colegio por diferentes razones.

-Mis papas van a casa de la abuela. Y yo siento que no soy muy bien recibida allí ya que mis abuelos piensan que soy rara y no saben que soy bruja. –dijo Lily

-Yo me quedo porque mis padres esta visitan a mis abuelos, y dado que en vacaciones abra luna llena es peligroso que yo valla, ya que ellos viven el centro de Londres. –dijo Remus

-A mi no me gusta ir a mi casa, y mientras menos tiempo tenga que estar allí mejor –dijo Sirius

-Yo no tengo ganas de aguantar a mis tíos y mis padres, y todo le que me van a decir por estar en Gryffindor –dijo Andrómeda

-Yo siempre me quedo aquí en estas fechas –dijo James

-Yo realmente no tengo para que ir a casa si todos se quedan aquí y mis padres están de viaje –dijo Jessica

-¿Porque siempre te quedas aquí en estas fechas James?–dijo Lily

-Porque no tenia con quien compartir en la casa, Jessica estaba con los abuelos, tu estaba muy lejos, Remus siempre se va de viaje, y Sirius siempre tenia que ir a su casa aunque no le gustara y mis padres estaban siempre muy ocupados, casi no pasan tiempo en la casa –dijo James

-Pero ya no es así James –dijo Jessica (le dio un fuerte abrazo)

Escrito por kittymariposa


	28. Ir de compras a Hogsmeade

Capitulo 28: Ir de compras a Hogsmeade

Esa tarde a la hora de la cena el director anuncio que habría un baile el día de navidad y que habría una salida Hogsmeade el día 23. Los estudiantes que había en el gran comedor se pusieron a hablar muy animados, haciendo planes de lo que arrían.

Llego el 23 todos desayunaron muy contentos y se arreglaron para ir a Hogsmeade, cuando llegaron decidieron separarse para hacer sus propias compras de navidad y encontrarse en tres horas en las tres escobas.

Todos están comprando al mismo tiempo

(Lily)

-Entro primero a una tienda de Quidditch

1. Compro un juego de Quidditch a Sirius que podía jugar con otra persona y tenia varios equipos para escoger

2. A James le compro un snith dorada con sus iniciales

-Luego entro una tienda de de animales

1. Compro un gato blanco como la nieve para Jessica

2. Una lechuza para ella

-Luego entro a la Flourish &Botts (librería)

1. Compro un libro como es vivir en el mundo muggle para Andrómeda

2. Libro sobre pociones para licántropos y como ayudan para Remus

3. Un par de libros para ella

Después entro a varias tiendas a comprar regalos para sus padres, abuela y hermana.

(Jessica)

-Primero entro en la librería

1. Donde busco un libro sobre como parecer muggle y otras cosas sobre el tema para Andrómeda

2. A Sirius le compro uno sobre los mejores equipos de Quidditch

3. Los mejores magos de la historia para Remus

-Segundo a la tienda de Quidditch

1. se compro una escoba nueva último modelo y una para James

-Después entro a una tienda donde había toda clase de cosas

1. Le compro a Lily un diario que donde le pusieron sus iniciales y otro para ella

Entro a otros lugares donde compro algunas cosas. Además de comprar el regalo de sus padres y de sus abuelos.

(Andrómeda)

-Primero entro la tienda de animales y se compro una lechuza muy hermosa

-Entro a la librería

1. Busco un libro para Remus (Como conocer mejor a las personas)

2. La vida de una bruja joven (amores y desamores) para Jessica

-Una tienda donde había toda clase de cosas

1. Le compro a Lily una cámara mágica

-A la tienda de Quidditch

1. Un equipo para limpiar la escoba para Sirius y otro para James

Después compro otros regalos que le faltaban

Las tres chicas se encontraron enfrente se la tienda de Túnicas y otro tipo de ropa

Las tres compraron lo que necesitaban para el baile y otras cosas, pagaron y salieron de allí para Honeydukes.

(James)

-Primero entro a una tienda algo así como una joyería

1. Y le compro a Lily una cadena con una piedras de esmeralda (como sus ojos) y un cofre que tenia impresas sus iniciales L E.

2. A Jessica le compro otro igual solo que la piedra era azul

-Después entro a la tienda de Quidditch

1. Le compro a Sirius juego de su equipo favorito

-Entro a la librería

1. A Remus "La vida de un mago"

2. Un libro para Andrómeda "Como ser libre"

Después compro algunos otros regalos

Por ultimo fue a la tienda de Túnicas y se compro una para el baile. Después fue a Zonko a comprar algunos artefactos para sus bromas.

(Sirius)

-Primero entro a una tienda donde había toda clase de cosas

1. Le compro un Diario a Andrómeda

2. A Lily una cajita de música con una brújula

-Después entro en la joyería

1. Donde le compro a Jessica un cofre en cristal con sus iniciales

Después entro a la librería por un libro para Remus y otro para James el de este último es sobre el Quidditch.

Fue por otros regalos. Cuando termino con los regalos, fue a comprarse la túnica y por ultimo a Zonko.

(Remus)

-Primero librería

-La amistad es el mejor regalo (para Andrómeda)

-Transformaciones (para Lily)

-Como ser la mejor jugadora de Quidditch (para Jessica)

-La historia de Quidditch (para Sirius)

-Como ser tu mismo (para James)

-Después fue a la tienda de Túnicas y se compro una para el baile

Compro otras cosas que tenia que enviar y por ultimo fue a la tienda de Zonko

Donde se encontró con James y Sirius. Donde los tres compraron todo lo que necesitaban para las bromas que estaban preparando. Y luego salieron de hay para Honeydukes.

Todos se encontraron en la entrada de Honeydukes y entraron y compraron toda clase de dulces. Cuando terminaron todos se fueron juntos para Las tres escobas.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	29. Buscar pareja para el baile

Capitulo 29: Buscar pareja para el baile

-Chicas ya tienen pareja para el baile –dijo Sirius

-No –dijeron las tres a la vez

-¿Jessica quieres ir conmigo? –dijo Sirius

-Claro –dijo Jessica encantada

-Lily¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile? –dijo James

-Claro, -dijo Lily

-Andrómeda ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile? –dijo un Remus (un poco tímido)

-Claro, -dijo Andrómeda

Escrito por kittymariposa


	30. Confidencias

Capitulo 30: Confidencias

Al rato todos regresaron a Hogwarts. Todos cenaron y luego se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

(Cuarto de las chicas)

-Vamos a ver que nos pondremos mañana, para el baile –dijo Jessica

-claro –dijeron Lily y Andrómeda

-Chicas tengo algo que decirles –dijo Andrómeda

-habla dijeron sus amigas

-Creo que estoy enamorada de Remus –dijo Andrómeda

-y por que crees eso –dijo Lily

-me gusta mucho, mas de lo que yo misma puedo admitir, se que mi familia nunca aceptaría una relación con el, ellos son algo especial –dijo Andrómeda

-si lo quieres no debes, temer a la reacción de ellos, piensa que es tu vida y que solo tu puedes decidir lo que es mejor para ti y tu futuro y si tu piensas que tu amor y tu felicidad son Remus, lucha por el –dijo Jessica

-gracias por el consejo –dijo Andrómeda

-y a ti Jessica, no te gusta ningún chico del colegio –dijo Lily

-si me gusta Sirius –dijo Jessica

-y a ti Lily –dijo Andrómeda

-ninguno –dijo Lily

-porque no tratas a otros chicos a parte de James y sus amigos –dijo Andrómeda

-Ahora que lo pienso, Lily nunca has dejado que los chicos se te acerquen mucho –dijo Jessica

-No lo se, tengo algunos amigos, aunque el mas especial de todos es James, quizás porque lo conozco desde que erramos niños, y siempre tuvimos una extraña conexión –dijo Lily

-¿Qué sientes por James? –dijo Andrómeda

-No se como describirlo. Nuestra amistad siempre a sido muy fuerte, creo conocerlo mejor que nadie, además, nunca e dejado que nadie ocupe el lugar que el tiene en mi corazón –dijo Lily

-Y que lugar es ese¿acaso sietes algo mas que cariño por el? –dijo Jessica

-Creo que siempre e estado enamorada de el. Por eso tengo miedo de que el no sienta lo mismo. –dijo Lily

-¿Por qué no hablas con el? Y lo averiguas –dijo Andrómeda

-creo que será mejor dejar el tema aquí, y irnos a dormir. –dijo Jessica

Todas se fueron a sus camas. Y se durmieron enseguida.

(Cuarto de los chicos)

-James, en que piensas que tienes una cara –dijo Sirius

-Nada, que estoy enamorado –dijo James

-Ahora te das cuenta –dijo Remus

-¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo James

-No se, creo que tu estas enamorado de Lily, desde siempre –dijo Remus

-Yo también lo creo –dijo Sirius

-Tengo miedo de perder la relación que tenemos. Si le confieso lo que siento y ella no siente lo mismo, quizás la pierda, antes de lo que yo sienta esta nuestra amistad –dijo James

-Pero si no se lo dices, nunca vas a saber lo que siente, y si ella no siente lo mismo, le dices que primero que tus sentimientos hacia ella, esta su amistad –dijo Remus.

-Tengo algo que confesar –dijo Sirius

-Que será eso que quieres decir –dijo James

-Estoy enamorado de tu hermana Jessica –dijo Sirius

-Desde cuando un donjuán como tú esta enamorado y nada más y nada menos que de mi hermana-dijo James

-me gusto desde el día que la conocí cuando regresamos de las vacaciones de navidad –dijo Sirius

-A mi me gusta Andrómeda –dijo Remus

-Chicos creo que debemos acostarnos, es muy tarde. –dijo James

Los tres se acostaron y enseguida se durmieron

Escrito por kittymariposa


	31. El día del baile

Capitulo 31: El día del baile

Las chicas bajaron temprano a desayunar y no se toparon con los chicos, en toda la mañana, cosa que les estuvo raro. Pero decidieron dejarlo así los verían a la hora del baile y se fueron a su habitación a prepararse.

Mientras que los chicos evitaron encontrarse a las chicas durante todo el día, hasta la hora del baile.

Cuando las chicas bajaron ellos ya las estaban esperando. Se quedaron asombrado de lo bien que se veían con sus trajes Lily tenía uno azul marino, largo, con tirantes y un poco de escote en la espalda, pegado al cuerpo, el de Jessica se parecía mucho al de Lily pero era verde y el de Andrómeda era vino.

Todos cogieron de su brazo a su pareja y se dirigieron al comedor al baile.

Todos estaban muy nerviosos, los chicos por un lado y las chicas por otro cada uno esta pensando en la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior.

(James) como le voy a decir a Lily lo que siento, no quiero perder su amistad.

(Lily) porque no me mirara

(Sirius) hoy le voy a pedir que sea mi novia

(Jessica) en que estará pensando

(Remus) que pensara ella de mi

(Andrómeda) dile que lo quieres, porque el no te lo va a decir

Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio que reinaba en la mesa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el director, que si dirigió a todos los estudiantes y les dio la bienvenida al baile y presento el grupo que iba a animar la fiesta.

Todos se pusieron a bailar en completo silencio. Así llego la hora de irse a dormir. Al otro día las chicas fueron las primeras en levantarse.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	32. Declaraciones

Capitulo 32: Declaraciones

Todos los presentes estaban en la sala común debajo de un gran árbol que ellos mismo habían decorado después que vinieron de Hogsmeade. Estuvieron un rato esperando que los chicos bajaran y como no lo hicieron ellas los fueron a buscar. Todos dormían como angelitos cada una se acerco a una cama (Lily) a la de James, (Jessica) a la de Sirius y (Andrómeda) a la de Remus.

Ellas se quedaron sorprendidas ellos hablaban en sueños. Y estaban hablando de ellas.

(James) Lily te amo. No se que sientes por mi, pero no quiero que por eso que siento por ti, perder tu amistad, que es lo mas hermoso que tengo. (Lily estaba muy sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar.

(Sirius) ¿Jessica, quieres ser mi novia? Desde que te conocí no e podido dejar de pensar en ti.

Jessica le dio un beso, con el cual el chico se despertó, creyendo que lo que acaba de suceder era producto de su imaginación..

(Remus) Andrómeda, perdóname, yo te quiero pero lo nuestro no puede ser. Yo soy un hombre lobo, y eso es muy peligroso.

Remus despierta, yo también te quiero y eso no me importa. –dijo Andrómeda

Sirius miro a Jessica que estaba sentada en su cama

-¿que haces aquí? –dijo Sirius

-vimos a ver porque no bajaban ya que hoy es navidad y es la primera que estamos todos juntos –dijo Jessica

-¿Por qué me miras así? –dijo Sirius

-Si quiero ser tu novia –dijo Jessica –y se acerco a Sirius y le dio un beso que el correspondió

-¿Pero yo no te lo e preguntado todavía? –dijo Sirius

-No, pero te escuche en sueños cuando me lo preguntas –dijo Jessica

-Pues ahora si te lo pregunto como debe ser ¿Quieres se mi novia Jessica Potter? –dijo Sirius

-Claro, dijo Jessica –debes levantarte para que bajes para celebrar que es navidad

El se levanto y se metió en el baño y se cambio y salio listo para bajar

-¿Que le pasa a Lily? –dijo de momento Sirius

-Que acaba de escuchar James ablando de lo mucho que la quiere y que no quiere perder su amistad por los sentimiento que siente hacia ella. –dijo Jessica

-Creo que será mejor dejarlos solos para que hablen –dijo Sirius

Mientras que Remus y Andrómeda se están besando cuando escucharon lo que dijo Sirius, y se separaron Remus se metió en el baño y salio a los 5 minutos listo para bajar el estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir Sirius.

Todos iban a salir pero Jessica se acerco a Lily y le dijo algo al oído. Para luego salir con los demás de la habitación.

-James, despierta le decía Lily

James abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Lily.

-Lily¿Qué haces aquí y desde cuando estas hay? –dijo James

-Hace rato, vinimos a ver porque no bajaban -dijo Lily

-Pero yo no veo a nadie mas aquí –dijo James

-Todos acaban de bajar –dijo Lily

-James quiero decirte que yo también te quiero y que tenia miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo que yo –dijo Lily

(Lily) no dejo que el dijera nada y se acerco a el y le dio un beso tierno que el correspondió.

Cuando se separon James se fue al baño y se cambio para bajar, no sin antes decirle lo mucho que la quería y lo feliz que era porque ella sentía lo mismo que el.

Y bajaron cogidos de la mano a la sala común.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	33. Fin de curso

Capitulo 33: Fin del curso

Todos se sorprendieron, aunque en el fondo sabían que eso iba a ocurrir. Todos intercambiaron sus regalos. Luego de un rato se fueron a desayunar. Los que los que estaban en el colegio los observaban algunos con envidia otros con odio. Pero eso a ellos no le importaba estaban muy felices como para darse cuenta de eso.

Pasaron los días y los alumnos que estaban en sus casas volvieron.

Por otro lado los Slytherin no lograron averiguar nada nuevo ya que los amigos se quedaron en las vacaciones en el colegio y en casa de los Potter solo están los elfos. Por lo tanto no pudieron sacarle ninguna información

Los meses siguientes pasaron muy rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el verano. En el tren que los llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	34. Vacaciones de Verano

Capitulo 34 : Vacaciones de verano

EL verano pasó muy rápido, todos estaban felices, por un lado Sirius y Jessica, también James y Lily. Por otro lado Remus y Andrómeda. Como siempre los Potter tenían, mucho trabajo, y casi no los vieron, los padres de Lily se fueron a Francia, porque nuevamente trasladaron al señor Evans, pero esta vez Lily se quedo con la abuela y como Petunia vivía con sus abuelos en el otro extremo de Londres. Y Sirius ya no volvió a su casa. Se quedo a vivir en casa de los Potter. Mientras que Andrómeda se escapaba cada vez que podía para estar con sus amigos. Así llego el fin del verano y todos regresaron al colegio.

Escrito por kittymariposa


	35. Sesto Curso

Capitulo 35: Sexto curso

Todos regresaron al colegio. El año pasó rápido. No paso nada especial, sus relaciones de pareja estaban muy bien, no se podían quejar eran los mejores de las, clases, claro siempre tuvieron castigos, y algunos bailes, en fin llego el fin de ese año escolar. Igualmente paso el verano muy deprisa.

También recibieron noticias preocupantes sobre nuevos ataques del señor tenebroso y sus seguidores como se les conocía, porque realmente nadie sabia, de que mago se trataba, solo que creía en la pureza de la sangre.

Mientras muy lejos de allí los aliados del señor oscuro se preparaban para atacar.

A mediados de agosto, le llego la noticia a Lily, que sus padres habían muerto en circunstancias extrañas. Por otra parte no sabían nada de los Potter. El día antes de regresar al colegio tuvieron una extraña visita por parte de los padres de James. Donde le dijeron a sus hijos que se cuidaran mucho, que estaban por pasar cosas muy malas, que solo juntos podrían sobrevivir, que podían contar siempre con Dumblendor . Luego desaparecieron dejando a todos los chicos muy preocupados.

Escrito por kittymariposa


End file.
